villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Genshin
Genshin is Master Ninja and Overlord of the Black Spider Clan and a major antagonist in Ninja Gaiden II. History Genshin had become tired of his clan constantly proving second best to the Hayabusa Clan and his hatred of them began reaching its limits. However he one day met Elizébet, one of the Greater Fiends of Vazdah, who made him an offer, if he helped her, she would see that his clan be brought to greatness. Genshin accepted, seeing this as his chance to finally destroy the ninjas of the Dragon Lineage, and sent some of his Black Spider ninjas to Tokyo to distract Ryu Hayabusa. Meanwhile he and the rest of the clan attacked the Castle of the Dragon, in order to retrieve a demon statue that Elizébet needed. Genshin dueled Joe Hayabusa and defeated him, succeeding in stealing the statue as Ryu burst in, who he fought and almost killed. Joe interfered only to be critically injured by the Black Spider Overlord, who left and went to bring the statue to Dagra Dai aboard his fortress-like airship, the Daedalus. However Ryu caught up with Genshin and the two battled again, but the Daedalus began blowing up and they were forced to abandon their battle as it crashed. Later when the Dragon Ninja found his way into Dagra Dai's abandoned fortress in South America, Genshin appeared and told Ryu that the location of Vazdah's resurrection was Mt. Fuji, which is the place that he would die. After the Dragon Ninja found his way to the slopes of the volcano, the Black Spider Overlord confronted him and they battled again with Ryu emerging the victor, cutting down Genshin. However Elizébet appeared before him and transformed him into a Greater Fiend. Now even more powerful, the Black Spider Overlord caught up with the Dragon Ninja in the depths of the Underworld and fought him again. Despite his new power, Genshin was defeated again and as he died, he told Ryu that he had no regrets and just as he had fought for the honor of the Dragon Lineage, the Black Spider Overlord had fought for the future of his own clan. With his dying breath, Genshin acknowledged Ryu as a true ninja and gave him his Blade of the Archfiend. However Elizébet then appeared and mocked him for losing for the sake of honor, making Ryu attacked her, enraged at her disrespect towards the Black Spider Overlord. After defeating Vazdah, the Dragon Ninja used the Blade of the Archfiend as a gravestone for Genshin in the Black Ninja Clan graveyard on Mt. Fuji's slopes. Powers Genshin is an extremely skilled ninja and warrior, possessing great strength, agility, and speed and fights with a set of falcon talons on his right hand and the Blade of the Archfiend, which possesses fiend powers. After being transformed into a fiend, Genshin became even more powerful and gained the ability to teleport, charge his sword and talons with fire, punch the ground to unleash a wave of flame, and send out a wave of fiery projectiles. Trivia *Genshin is not considered to be one of the Greater Fiends of Vazdah since he was transformed by Elizébet not Vazdah or Dagra Dai. *It is confirmed he is the older brother of Gamov from Ninja Gaiden. Navigation Category:Video Game Villains Category:Ninja Gaiden Villains Category:Ninjas Category:Demon Category:Fighters Category:Leader Category:Rivals Category:Deceased Category:Honorable Category:Game Bosses Category:Nemesis Category:Redeemed Category:Affably Evil Category:Grey Zone Category:Monsters Category:Warlords Category:Military Category:Fallen Heroes Category:Brutes Category:Mongers Category:Corrupt Officials